Modern communication networks are growing in size and complexity. Given the highly competitive nature of the telecommunications industry, network service providers are increasingly relying on network performance as a key differentiator for delivering communication services. In many instances, the impact of network outages (failures) or even lapses in network performance can result in substantial monetary losses. When network outages occur, for example, due to power issues, natural disasters, catastrophic equipment failures, fiber cuts, etc., an entire city, region or even country may lose various telecommunication services, e.g., telephone service, Internet access, etc. This can impact emergency services (such as e911). Moreover, the outage can have a very negative impact on Service Level Agreements (SLAs) between service providers and their customers, thereby costing providers significant amounts of otherwise billable revenue. Furthermore, when a major outage occurs, restoration is problematic, in part, because the identification of all the individual circuits that need to be repaired is painstaking and slow until the primary ones are restored allowing visibility to the affected region.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to more effectively provide network detection and recovery.